


Depravity Doesn't Define Juhaku: A Relationship Prediction Rant

by cursedcuriosities (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From judaryuu Blog, M/M, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, ship analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/cursedcuriosities
Summary: Originally posted September 15, 2015 on my tumblr.





	Depravity Doesn't Define Juhaku: A Relationship Prediction Rant

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted September 15, 2015 on my tumblr.](http://setsuntamew.net/post/129134284753/to-all-the-fans-who-are-saying-juhaku-is-dead)

to anyone who is saying juhaku is dead because Hakuryuu isn’t fallen anymore: **try harder**

what, Judal isn’t gonna want to be by his side because he’s got white rukh? newsflash, Hakuryuu didn’t fall until they were in Belial’s dungeon and Judal had been begging him to accept his help for years before that. legit, Hakuryuu’s first panel in the manga has Judal in it.

yes, he’s probably going to feel betrayed at first because it was something they had in common. horrible things happened to both of them in the past, things that were out of their control but shaped their lives, and Judal was definitely excited that there was someone else who understood how hard it is to move past something like that. but to think that he’s going to drop well over a decade of friendship because things changed??? _really?!_

also, Judal was hoping that Hakuryuu would keep going without him. he was sad about it, yes, but when he was floating through space with no hope for return, he wanted Hakuryuu to keep going even if he was alone.

as for Hakuryuu….he’s been shown being incredibly hurt about Judal’s death. any time anyone mentions it, he either gets angry or painfully quiet. Judal was _obviously_ important to him.

Hakuryuu talks about how he can take the loss of his limbs better than the loss of Judal. he yells at Aladdin for reminding him of Judal’s death because he blames himself for it and desperately misses him. Judal dying is one of his major regrets.

so I doubt that he’s going to toss Judal aside when he returns just because their rukh is different. moving forward and reevaluating what he’s doing doesn’t mean moving past the pain of losing an important friend. nor does it mean that he’ll want nothing to do with him. he fucked up, Judal died, and then he returns. how would that not bring Hakuryuu joy? or at the very least, some comfort and relief.

juhaku isn’t over just because Hakuryuu pulled himself out of depravity. if you only saw it happening because they both had black rukh, then you missed a hell of a lot of what was going on between the two of them.


End file.
